Childhood Sweethearts
by imahinasyon
Summary: Another NaLu fic. it's just simple but kinda long Lucy and Natsu are childhood friends. Lucy's father don't want Lucy to play with Natsu. Lucy's mother talked to Lucy's father to let her play with him and her father agreed. When Lucy grew up as a lovely girl, her father ask Lucy to marry his business partner's son. It made Lucy ran away from home.


**It's my decision!**

A cute little girl with a blonde hair and uses a stellar magic is playing with a little boy with a pink spiky hair who uses dragon slayer magic are having fun and playing at the river side. They are running, laughing and enjoying themselves as a kid.

"Hey, Natsu, I have to go home early."

"Aww..why Lucy? I still want to play with you!"

"But if I didn't go home early, I'm dead! Papa will scold me again and punish me..It is also possible that he will not allow me to play with you anymore."

"But you just escaped right?"

"Well, uh..yeah..so, I have to go! Bye! See you tomorrow at the same place and same time!" then she runs while waving her hand with a smile on her face.

"Well, Okay."

When Lucy got home, he sneaked to her room. If her father finds out that she escaped once again, her father will probably scold her. Unfortunately, her father saw her while she is sneaking to her room.

"LUCY!" his father yelled.

Lucy turns back and saw her father looked very mad. Lucy looks really scared and tears started to come out from her pretty eyes.

"Where have you gone again? Did you met with that brat again?"

"Natsu is not a brat!" Lucy talked back

"You should not play with that boy! You came from a rich family! And he... he is just living in a small house! You are a princess! And he is only a simple person!"

"I'm not a princess! And I don't want to be a princess!"

Then suddenly, her father slapped her in her face a little bit.

"S-sorry Lucy, i didn't mean to – "

Then Lucy ran away while crying to her room. Lucy's father, named Jude, heard a soft voice coming from his back.

"Don't be so hard to her. She is just a kid. She just wants to play" said a beautiful woman who really looks like Lucy.

"Okay Layla, I'll talk to Lucy tomorrow and I will allow her to play with that brat."

Then Layla smiled. The next morning, Jude talked to Lucy that he will allow her to play with Natsu. Lucy became really happy. Since that day, Lucy started to play with Natsu freely and she doesn't have to escape anymore just to play with him. As the time goes by, they become closer with each other. Seven years passed, Lucy grows as a beautiful, brave and intelligent girl and Natsu grow as a strong and a brave man. One rainy day, on Heartfilia's mansion, Jude talked to Lucy about something.

"Lucy, I want to be straight. My business partner has a handsome son."

"So, what about it papa?"

"I want you to marry him."

"What? What are you saying? Do you know what you are saying?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said I want you to marry my business partner's son. We will meet him tomorrow morning so get ready."

"There is no way I'm marrying that guy! Why should I marry him? Is it because he came from a rich family?"

"Are you disobeying your father?" he said in a loud voice.

"I am the one who will decide who to marry! This is my own life!"

"Lucy!" he shouted.

Lucy runs outside. She runs while raining. She just keep running and running until she bumped with someone.

"Lucy, what's wrong?"

Lucy looked at the person he bumped. She saw the guy with a blue hair, naked and used ice magic.

"Gray..." Lucy said then cried

"Oi, Lucy, what's the matter?" Gray asked curiously.

Gray took Lucy at his place and gave her a towel and a cup of hot coffee.

"So, Lucy, tell me, what happened?"

Lucy told Gray the whole story. Gray just listened to her. Tears start to fall from her eyes.

"I don't- I don't want to marry that guy!"

"But you don't have to marry him okay?"

Then Gray handed Lucy a handkerchief.

"Thanks Gray, you are a great friend" said Lucy "I decided"

"Huh?"

"I'm not going back to our house anymore!"

"EEEHH? Are you sure? But where are you planning to go?"

"I'm going to rent an apartment"

"But do you have money for rent?"

"Now that you mentioned it.. I don't have any" Lucy answered "Maybe I'll join a guild and get a job"

"Then, how about you join in our guild? The fairytail guild"

Lucy then finally smiled and said "Fairytail? I really wanted to join in that guild! It's an awesome guild right?"

"Okay then, tomorrow, I'll bring you to Fairytail"

"Yay! Thanks Gray!" Lucy said then hugs Gray. "Oh, sorry Gray" she said.

"I-it's okay" Gray said whie blushing.

The next day, It's a fine morning. Gray brings Lucy on the Fairytail Guild.

"Waah! It's Fairytail!" said Lucy

"Welcome Gray!" greeted a pretty girl with a wavy long hair standing at the bar.

"'Yo Mira!"

"Who is she?" a girl with a Scarlet hair appeared

"Erza, she is Lucy. She said she want to join our guild"

Erza walks to Lucy and Introduce herself

"Hi Lucy, my name is Erza. Welcome to Fairytail"

"Hello Erza, my name is Lucy. Nice to meet you" she said while smiling then they shake hands

Erza brings Lucy to Mirajane and Erza ask her to give Lucy a Fairytail mark.

"Here, It's a sign of being a Fairytail member" said Mira

"Welcome to Fairytail!" said a little girl with a blue long hair and uses a sky dragon slayer magic. "My name is Wendy, you are Lucy-san right?"

"Yes, my name is Lucy. Nice to meet you wendy"

While the entire guild is introducing themselves to Lucy, a guy with a pink spiky hair entered and shouted

"Hey Gray! Where are you?"

"Oi Natsu! I'm here!" said Gray. Natsu runs towards Gray and ask "Have you seen Lucy? Her mother said she ran away? WHY?"

"Oi, Flame brain, will you just calm down, why don't you look there?" then Gray pointed at the guild's bar where Lucy is sitting and talking with the other member of the guild.

"Hey, isn't that Lucy?" then Natsu runs towards her while shouting "LUCY!" then jumped at her and hugged her.

"Hah? Natsu is that you?" .. "H-hey wait! Aahhh!" then they fell.

"Lucy, I heard that you ran away from home? why?"

"I'll tell you but can you please first stand up? You're heavy you know?"

"Lucy, you know each other?" asked Erza

"Yes, we are childhood friends"

Natsu and Lucy stand up.

"So, you are the one who is Natsu talking about?"

"Huh?" wondered Lucy

"Well Lucy, tell me what happened"

Lucy told Natsu everything what happened yesterday. Lucy told about the fixed marriage.

"EEHH? Why?"

"I don't know why my Father wants me to marry that guy. Probably because of money. So I decided to run away and look for an apartment to live in"

"Then, I'll help you to earn money. I will come with you on a job" then Natsu smiled

"Thanks Natsu"

"Then, Let us help you..me, Gray and Wendy" said Erza.

They decided to form a team and pick Lucy's first job.


End file.
